Your Heart's a Mess
by AteneaDreams
Summary: Desde su primer día de clases la vio; entonces no sabía su nombre, no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera había podido verla lo suficiente. Pero por alguna extraña razón él estaba completamente seguro de que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo… Algo en su interior se lo decía, posiblemente el que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que la pensaba era la clave.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. "Nueva escuela".

Iba caminando por los pasillos los cuales poco a poco se iban abarrotando de alumnos. Estaba nervioso, era su primer día en su nueva escuela… A decir verdad era la primera vez que iba a la escuela; durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia fue educado en casa. Sus padres siendo sumamente religiosos así lo habían querido pues planeaban educarlo tal y como ellos fueron educados. Hasta que él decidió que quería salir al mundo real, conocer personas, hacer amistades. Se había dado cuenta de que todo ese tiempo que estaba en casa era como estar dentro de una burbuja, lejos de la sociedad. Únicamente iba a la iglesia y realmente no conocía a nadie de su edad con quien hacer una amistad, lo cual era incomodo.

Fue por ello que le pidió a sus padres inscribirlo en una escuela, ellos al principio se mostraron nerviosos pero pensando en el bienestar de su hijo, terminaron aceptando.

Así fue como lo inscribieron en un nuevo instituto, así fue como llego hasta los pasillos de ese nuevo colegio el cual se le presentaba como un ambiente hostil.

Pero dejando a un lado sus nervios, tomo seguridad de sí mismo y continuo caminando hasta llegar a la oficina del director; en cuanto llego éste le recibió inmediatamente. –Buen día joven Hart, bienvenido a McKinley.- Le dijo muy amablemente el director Figgins. –Vamos tome asiento, tengo un poco de prisa ya que en unos minutos tengo una junta muy importante con el sindicato escolar.- Le dijo mirando su reloj.

Joe pasó y tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al director. –Y bien considerando que este es su primer día en una institución; por lo que me han sus padres. Quería darle un par de consejos. El primero es que ésta será como su segunda casa, así que le pediré que lea el reglamento y que acate lo que dice, así hará más agradable su estadía aquí.-

Aunque Joe no lo dijera en cuanto escucho decir eso al director se tenso y su nerviosismo regreso. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por el director. –Tranquilo joven Hart, es normal que este nervioso pero con el paso del tiempo se irá acostumbrando. Ya verá que no es tan malo pertenecer a nuestro cuerpo estudiantil.- Lo decía sonriendo dando a entender que estaba bromeando e intentando relajar el ambiente.

–Bueno.- Continuo Figgins. –Para concluir, el segundo consejo que le puedo dar, es que se una a alguna actividad extracurricular así le será más fácil adaptarse, conocer personas y hacer nuevas amistades; tenemos el club Glee, el equipo de fútbol, o si lo prefiere esta el llamado "Escuadrón de Dios", ya que tengo entendido que al igual que su familia usted es muy devoto, ¿No es así?- Pregunto el director.

–Sí, así es.- Respondió Joe, quien por primera vez desde que había entrado a la oficina pronuncio palabra. –Gracias por los consejos señor director.- Añadió rápidamente.

–No hay de que, ahora si me disculpa debo irme o llegare tarde a la junta que le mencione. Pase con mi secretaria la señora Cristine, ella ya tiene el que será su horario de clases, así como también el numero y clave del casillero que le será asignado. ¡Ah! Y nuevamente bienvenido a McKinley.- Se despidió Figgins saliendo de su oficina.

Así fue como empezó el día de Joe, tal como Figgins se lo indico salió de la oficina y fue con la secretaria la cual al parecer se encontraba muy ocupada, pues estaba revisando y acomodando una gran pila de papeles que llenaban gran parte de su escritorio.

Joe carraspeo un poco para intentar llamar su atención, no es que fuese tímido pero se sentía intimidado por el ambiente escolar. –Disculpe.- Dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible. –El director me dijo que viniese con usted para que me entregara mi horario de clases y me dijese cual será mi casillero.- La secretaria lo miro y asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Toma hijo, aquí está tu horario, el numero de tú casillero es el 164 y en esta hoja esta la combinación del mismo.- Le dijo la señora Cristine, Joe estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando ésta se le anticipo y concluyo diciéndole. –Tú casillero está subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, es alguno de los primeros 15 casilleros del lado izquierdo del pasillo.- Le dijo señalando las escaleras. –Gracias.- Dijo Joe, sonriendo por la amabilidad de aquella señora. Y salió de esa sala, dejando continuar con su trabajo a la secretaria.

Miro su hoja de horario y observo el reloj que estaba a sus espaldas; tenia exactamente 23 minutos para encontrar su casillero, guardar algunas de sus cosas que traía consigo en su pequeño morral y buscar el aula en el cual tendría su primera clase de Biología.

Subió por las escaleras, absorto en sus pensamientos. –Espero que sea un buen día, terminando mis clases iré a buscar el aula donde se reúne el "Escuadrón de Dios", tal vez allí pueda hacerme de algunos amigos, personas que compartan mi religión. Sí, eso estaría bien.- Pensaba Joe.

No se había dado cuenta de que mientras recorría el pasillo del segundo piso buscando su casillero, algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban allí lo miraban, sabían que era nuevo pero su forma de vestir no decía mucho acerca de cómo podría ser su actitud, otros más solo pasaban de largo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Encontró su casillero, no fue difícil ya que tal y como le había dicho la secretaria era de los primeros; por suerte para su comodidad le habían asignado uno de los casilleros de arriba.

Guardo un par de cuadernos que tenia; pensaba que lo mejor era ir llenándolo de objetos poco a poco, era parte del cambio por el cual estaba atravesando.

Suspiro y comenzó a caminar mirando los letreros de las aulas que estaban en eses pasillo, buscando en la cual tendría su primera clase del día, también miraba a algunos de los que serian sus compañeros de escuela, veía sus expresiones, en que aulas entraban; poco a poco se fue relajando él había decidido salir, quería tener una vida como los demás chicos de su edad y ese solo era el comienzo.

Llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos buscando su aula y no la encontraba, lo mejor sería preguntarle a alguien donde quedaba pero la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivas clases.

Decidió preguntarle a algún profesor que apenas fuese entrar al aula en la que impartiría clase, así tampoco interrumpiría.

Vio a un señor mayor, de unos 50 años aproximadamente. Dirigiéndose a un salón en especifico y lo abordo rápidamente antes de que éste entrase en el aula. Joe curiosamente miro dentro del aula y paseo rápidamente su mirada por éste. Veía a muchos jóvenes un poco mayores que él, sentados platicando muy animadamente antes de que el profesor entrara. Por un momento creyó ver a la chica más bonita que jamás antes haya visto pero no pudo mirarla detenidamente ya que el profesor al cual había abordado para hacerle una pregunta le toco el hombro y lo saco de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿No piensa entrar a clase?.- Dijo el profesor Lavat. –Usted no parece senior como para asistir a esta clase, dígame cual es su nombre y muéstreme su horario de clases joven.-

Joe parpadeo perplejo. –No, no soy senior, soy somophore de hecho este es mi primer día, solo quería preguntarle si podría indicarme donde está el aula de Biología, por favor.- Dijo un poco más relajado, pensando en que tenía que dejar de una vez por todas su nerviosismo a un lado.

–Ya veo.- Respondió el profesor Lavat. –En el primer piso, baje por las escaleras del fondo a mano derecha es la segunda puerta, tiene el letrero que dice "Aula de Biología".-

–Gracias profesor, con permiso.- Así Joe tomo el camino indicado y pudo llegar a su clase con solo 6 minutos de retraso.

Llego, abrió la puerta y se adentro en el aula en la cual había unos 30 alumnos aun revolviéndose en sus asientos y platicando muy animadamente, demostrando que tampoco había llegado aun la profesora Stevens.

Busco un asiento vacío y se sentó, esperando a que llegara la profesora y comenzara la clase. No noto que algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras de clase volteaban a verlo, curiosos pues nunca antes lo habían visto en la escuela.

Él solo pensaba en la chica que vio hacia unos minutos atrás, ni siquiera había podido verla lo suficiente como para poder describirla detalladamente; cabello rubio y corto, ojos color avellana con un brillo muy especial. Y aunque fuesen solo unos pocos segundos los que pudo verla antes de que el profesor Lavat lo interrumpiera para él algo era seguro… Esa chica era hermosa y lo había cautivado, a tal grado que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la recordaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. "El Escuadrón de Dios"

En cuanto sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo Joe camino hasta la cafetería, durante las clases transcurridas no se pudo concentrar y poner atención del todo. Solo pensaba en esa chica rubia, de nombre aun desconocido para él.

Entro, tomo una bandeja y recorrió la barra en la cual estaba la comida. Tomo una botella de agua, pidió un poco del estofado del día y puré de patatas.

Paso cerca de varias mesas en las cuales se veían ya formados los grupitos que se reunían en cada descanso; porristas con algunos miembros del equipo de fútbol. Chicos de grandes lentes, con montones y montones de libros, los llamados nerds. Algunos otros del equipo de hockey, entre otros grupitos más.

Llego hasta una de las mesas del fondo, estaba desocupada así que se sentó y comenzó a comer aunque casi no tuviese hambre. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, mirando su bandeja como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Hasta que unas risitas provenientes de una mesa cercana llamaron su atención, volteo para ver de quien y de donde provenían exactamente y allí se encontraba ella… la chica que había visto horas antes en aquel salón.

Estaba con su grupo de amigos; supuso Joe. Se había dado cuenta que reía a causa de un comentario proveniente de una chica de tés morena y que vestía con el uniforme de porrista, aparentemente haciéndole burla a uno de los chicos que igualmente estaba sentado en la misma mesa, tria la cabeza rapada con una mohicana y una chaqueta del equipo de fútbol.

Esta vez pudo mirar más detalladamente a la chica que había llamado su atención en un principio. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio, unos ojos muy brillantes color avellana y una sonrisa tan blanca y grande que irradiaba una felicidad contagiosa.

Joe no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, ahora que por fin la había podido ver por más tiempo y a detalle, le sería difícil dejarla de pensar en el resto del día. Trataba de mirarla lo más disimuladamente posible, pero le era casi imposible despegar sus ojos de ella.

Pasados unos minutos vio que ella y el par de porristas que estaban sentadas a su lado; la joven de tés morena y otra rubia de ojos azules, se levantaban. Joe miro hacia el reloj que estaba en la cafetería, faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara el almuerzo.

Vio como se despedían del resto de sus compañeros de mesa y se dirigían a la puerta de la cafetería.

Por un momento quiso levantarse, correr tras ella y preguntarle su nombre. Pero supuso que eso la asustaría y él se vería como un acosador así que desistió de utilizar esa fatal idea.

Recordando que faltaba muy poco tiempo para que el almuerzo terminara devoro el resto de su comida rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde a su próxima clase. Además, de que mientras buscaba su próxima aula quería ver si de paso encontraba el salón donde se reuniría el llamado Escuadrón de Dios.

Pero durante ese trayecto nunca vio ningún cartel que indicara donde se reuniría dicho club, así que sin pensarlo más fue directo a su clase.

Terminando las clases buscare donde se reúnen, no creo que sea difícil hallar el salón Pensó Joe.

Transcurridas y finalizadas las clases del día, Joe decidió buscar el dicho salón donde se reuniría el Escuadrón de Dios. Pero como no sabía ni por dónde empezar opto por que lo más sensato sería preguntarle a alguien, así que cuando vio a una chica morena que traía consigo un dije con la letra "M" la cual se encontraba guardando unos libros en su casillero, Joe no dudo en acercársele y preguntar.

–Disculpa– Dijo Joe, haciendo que la chica morena volteara a verlo. – ¿De casualidad sabes en que salón se reúne el Escuadrón de Dios? Llevo varios minutos buscándolo y no encuentro ni un letrero que me pueda indicar donde es– Dijo Joe ya relajado, en el transcurso del día había estado tranquilizándose así mismo, el cambio por el que estaba pasando él lo quería, así que debía calmarse y actuar relajado, confiaba en sí mismo y en que todo saldría bien.

–Claro, de hecho yo soy la líder del Escuadrón de Dios– Le contesto sonriente la morocha. –Mucho gusto, me llamo Mercedes Jones– Prosiguió, entendiéndole la mano a Joe a modo de saludo. –Mucho gusto Mercedes, yo soy Joseph Hart pero puedes decirme Joe– Respondió el chico extendiéndole la mano también. –Bien Joe, entonces supongo que quieres unirte al Escuadrón. ¿Cierto? –

–Sí, así es. Soy nuevo y me gustaría unirme a algún club, el director me hablo del Escuadrón de Dios y me pareció la mejor opción– Decía sonriente, en verdad estaba entusiasmado con la idea de poder unirse y hacerse de algunos amigos. –Está bien Joe, sígueme te mostrare donde se reúne el Escuadrón– Le dijo Mercedes cerrando su casillero y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

–Hoy no nos vamos a reunir Joe, ya que tenemos exámenes mañana y debemos estudiar, además de hacer trabajos y bueno tú ya te imaginaras. Pero este es el salón en el que nos vemos. Ven el jueves después de clases, a eso de las 4:15 pm y te presentare al resto del Escuadrón– Le dijo Mercedes deteniéndose frente a un aula y señalándola, esperando la reacción del chico de rastas. – ¡Claro! – Respondió el muchacho. –Entonces nos vemos el jueves, mucho gusto Mercedes y gracias– Le dijo sonriendo y comenzó a andar dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela, después de despedirse de ella estrechando su mano.

–Por cierto– Le dijo al joven que ya había recorrido medio pasillo. – ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? – Le dijo Joe deteniéndose y girando para poder ver de frente a la joven. –Se que los primeros días son los más difíciles, y tardaras en acostumbrarte así que si necesitas algo o tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en acudir a mí y yo te ayudare. Después de todo ahora formas parte del Escuadrón y nosotros nos apoyamos siempre, somos una familia– Le dijo Mercedes.

Joe se mostraba agradecido y le sonrió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, apenas la había conocido y la muchacha ya le estaba brindando su amistad, eso era algo que lo tenía contento.

Si bien su día no había sido completamente perfecto pero por lo menos fue bueno; se adaptaba rápidamente a su nuevo ambiente escolar, ya había logrado entrar al club en el que probablemente se sentiría muy agusto, ya que en esté compartían la misma religión y devoción todos sus integrantes entre sí, ya tenía una nueva amiga llamada Mercedes. Y claro lo más importante para él y que ocupo todo el tiempo en su mente… la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos avellana que lo cautivo; pudo verla más detalladamente y grabarse claramente su imagen en sus pensamientos. Hasta ahora era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de ese, su primer día de escuela.


End file.
